The Haunting Past
by Sarks-Girl-89
Summary: Sydney thought she got through it. She thought it was all behind her, until one phone call changed it all. [Takes place one year after the third season]
1. Intro

**Hey! I am hoping to make this story a great one so here it goes! R&R please!**

INTRO  
  
A telephone rings inside the Vaughns house. Sydney walks out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her and another holding her wet hair up.  
  
"Hello?" 

"Hello Sydney," a voice says hauntingly.

"What the hell do you want you stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

"Don't you remember Sydney? Don't you remember our little secret?"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about! And I don't care! You stay the hell away from me! You hear? You've ruined my life enough already! I don't work for the government anymore so you have no reason to talk to me!" Sydney then hangs up the phone.

**So what do you think? Who's on the other line? What's the secret? Please reply answering these questions from your own thoughts and I'll write more!**


	2. From

Ok, it's the first real chapter. Here it goes...tell me what ya think!

---------------------------------------------

"Hey honey," Sydney says as she sneaks up behind him at the promenade.

"Hi sweetie. What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Sydney then starts crying. "Really what's going on? Did something happen this morning?"

"I thought it was over," Sydney yelled. "I thought that once I left the CIA, I wouldn't have to deal with this!" Vaughn then gets extremely suspicious and worried.

"Syd. I want you to tell me what happened."  
"Not here." Sydney and Vaughn get up and go back to the apartment. Sydney sits on the bed and starts to cry again.  
"Syd. It isn't like you to break down like this. What happened?"  
"Well this morning," Syd struggles to get the words out, "I got a phone call from..."  
"From who? Syd. Tell me whom." Then a knock sounded at the door that startled Vaughn. Vaughn gets up and goes to answer it. It's Jack. He comes in.  
"Michael, we need you down at the agency."  
"Okay. Thank you Mr. Bristow." He then looks down at Syd who has calmed down a bit. "Honey, we'll talk later. Okay?" Syd just shakes her head.  
"Is something wrong honey," Jack asks looking worried.  
"She is just having a bad day is all," Michael says. Then they both walk out. Sydney then gets up and goes to make herself some soup. She stares at a pot and suddenly a childhood memory comes to her mind from age 5.

---------------------------------------------

"Mommy? What are you making for dinner?" 

"I am making some yummy potato soup."

"Can you teach me how?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Awe!"

"Listen though," Irina leans in, "later I'll show you how to bake cookies."

"Umm, okay! Cookies are yummy for my tummy!"

"Now you go and wait for your father to get home."

"Yai!"

---------------------------------------------

Sydney then comes back to reality with somewhat of a smile on her face. But she then begins to think about where her mother might be right now. She suddenly feels the need for her mom. Like she needs someone more than a husband and father for comfort. She falls to her knees and begins to sob. "Mom, if you were here right now, I would be the happiest person in the world. God, where did I go wrong? Why am I born into this complicated world? Why did you choose me for this life?" Sydney just sits there on the floor and cries.

---------------------------------------------

Hours later she sits on the big soft bed and grabs the remote. She then turns on the TV. She runs across the show, "The Cosby Show." She then begins to laugh at something that happened. Then someone at the front door knocks violently. Sydney gets startled. But she gets up and goes to the door cautiously. When she opens it three men and a slightly smaller one in the front with a ski mask on walks in.

"Sydney. I never thought I'd ever get the chance to actually talk to you face to face again." Sydney runs for the gun in the dresser but one of the guards grabs her arm. Then the other one grabs the other arm.

"Let me go you..."

"You what," the mysterious guy asks. Then the guy begins to take his mask off until it is completely off. Sydney stands in amazement.

"S...S..."

---------------------------------------------

Sydney then wakes up. Apparently she had dozed off on the floor. She gets up and goes to the mirror. Her eyes are big and puffy from all the crying she did. She then looks at the clock. "7:00 P.M.! Did I really sleep 4 hours during the day? I feel so yucky." So she goes to the bathroom to freshen up. She washes off her face with a damp washcloth. When she is finished she goes to continue making the soup. She decides to make some for Michael too. After all, he would be home soon. An hour later he walks in. 

"Hi honey. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I slept like four hours though. Not only that but I had the weirdest nightmare. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's all right. You probably needed the sleep though. Mmm! What smells so good besides you?"

"Vegi soup and meat. You're so nice!"

"Sounds good. I guess I am." Sydney and Vaughn both start to laugh.

"Ooo. Dinner is ready," Sydney yells. They both sit down after Sydney serves the food. "So what happened today? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Of coarse not. You were in this business for like 7 years. Well you know that scumbag Sark?"

"Of coarse. How can I forget."

"Well he has a new weapons plant in the Middle East and we need to destroy it."

"Man! Doesn't he ever learn?"

"Apparently not."

"Honey, about earlier..."

"Syd. Don't worry about it. If it really bothers you to talk about it then we won't."

"Thank you. But I am gonna tell you. When I feel like it anyway."

"Okay. I just don't want you to be pressured into it."  
  
Later on, Syd and Vaughn are lying in bed. Then Syd turns to Vaughn.  
"Honey."  
"Yes?"  
"I have been acting this way because I got a call from..."  
"Yes?"  
"From...S..."

---------------------------------------------

Ha! I love making you guys wait! Review please.

-Deena


	3. Revealed

Well here's that answer for ya! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

"S...S..."  
  
"Syd. Who? You can tell me."

"Sloane! And he mentioned something about a secret." Sydney then starts to cry.

"Oh my god."

"What," Sydney asks with a worried look on her face.

"Well about a week ago, we sent in Wiess to spy on a secret meeting between Sark and one of his bosses employees. Wiess heard Sark mention something about knowing someone with a powerful secret. Someone who may be connected with Rambaldi. This person can take over the world with this one secret."

"But I don't..."

"That's right Syd. You're the one. You're the one who knows the secret. And if the CIA finds out, they'll hold you in custody because you may be a threat to the country. Now Syd, if you know it you must tell me."

"But I don't know!" Syd starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Syd. It's gonna be OK." Vaughn hugs her and they both sit there crying together.

------------------------------------------------  
  
Sydney awakes to a dim lighted place. "Vaughn. Open the curtains." Sydney then opens her eyes completely not to find Vaughn, but to find herself in a cell. She looks down and sees that whoever did this bound her legs and hands together in front of her. The hard concrete floor is cold. She goes to hold her head because she has a pounding headache from getting hit by the end of a gun. Suddenly Sark with three guards come in. Two guards have guns and one has a knife.  
  
"Pull her up." The two guards with the guns pull her up by the arms while the other one stands behind her. "Now Sydney. We can do this two ways. One, you can tell me what your hiding and who you are working with. Or I can give you excruciating pain and beat it out of you. But either way, I'll get it. So what is it gonna be? Sydney spits in his face. "Fine. I guess we'll do it the hard way." Sark then punches her in the gut.

------------------------------------------------  
  
Syd opens her eyes and starts breathing really hard. She sits up and holds her head because she has a bad headache. She looks at the bedside table and looks at the clock. It says 7:30 AM. She then looks over at Vaughn. Syd starts thinking to herself.

--He looks like a doll when he sleeps. And the way he protects me. He'd die for me if he had to. I can't believe someone as cruel as Lauren would take advantage of him. He's just so nice. I wish that he really knew what I felt. Or maybe he does. Maybe he feels like this or more than this. I don't care. All I know is I love him.-- Syd then gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen area. She pulls out some pans and starts making chocolate chip pancakes. They were always Vaughn's favorite. As Sydney is cooking, Vaughn wakes up and spots her in the kitchen. Vaughn also starts thinking to himself. --Sydney is the nicest, sweetest, most athletic girl I know. What would I do without her? I can't turn her into the CIA. She means too much to me. I mean I would have no one to come home to. I'd die for her if that were the only answer. I wonder if she feels the same for me or maybe more. All I know is that I love her. -- Sydney looks behind her. "Hey sweetie. Good morning." 

"Well, well, well. This doesn't happen every day. I thought I always woke up before you. I thought I was the one making the breakfast."

"Well I had another nightmare so I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep because of this headache."

"Syd. Don't you think you should maybe see Barnett about this?"

"Michael Vaughn! How dare you say that!" Sydney then smiles. "No. It's just trying to tell me something but I don't know yet."

"Well you're free to talk to me about these dreams if you want."

"I know. That's why I married you." Sydney goes over to Vaughn and they begin to kiss.

"Wait a second," Vaughn says. "we got married a year from tomorrow!"

"Valentines Day," Sydney adds. They kiss some more. "Well I better go finish breakfast." Vaughn steps out of bed.

"What did you make?"

"Your favorite."

"You're the best!"

"I know." They smile at each other. They both sit down and Sydney sets the food on the table. Suddenly the phone rings. Sydney goes to answer it.

"Syd. Let me answer it. What if it's Sloane?"

"OK."

------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?"

"Is Sydney there?"

"No but can I take a message for her?"

"Tell her that her past called."

"Listen Sloane. I know this is you so listen up! If you ever try to contact Sydney again, and I mean ever again, I swear that I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" Vaughn hangs up the phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I promise, that bastard will never hear from you again. If I'm wrong, well then god forgive me."

"Nice try Vaughn, but I'm sure that's not the last of him. Thanks for trying anyway."

"Well as long as I'm in the same room as you he will never talk to you."  
  
Later on the phone rang again. "Gee. I wonder if that's Sloane," Vaughn said as he went to answer it. "Hello?" "Okay I'll get there as fast as I can." "Syd. There's an emergency down at the agency. I have to go."

"What happened?"

"Wiess has been kidnapped."

"Oh my god. Do they know who?"

"They think it was Sark. Wiess went to go spy on another meeting and Dixon told us that he disappeared. He was going to save Eric himself but there were too many guards."

"I hope he's all right. I mean he's never been in that situation before."

"Well you know Eric. He is just like Marshall. He will probably joke around to waste time."

"Good luck!" Vaughn walked out the door. Sydney decided that she would go for a run.

------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on Sydney was running with a Walkman playing. She ran by an old farmhouse. She got suspicious so she walked in. Suddenly she heard sounds, which sounded so much like Sark. It was Sark! And he had Wiess with him! Wiess' hands were tied behind him.  
  
"Hello Wiess. Or shall I call you Eric? I understand you know Sydney Bristow. Where is she?"

"How should I know!"

"All right. Two can play that game. Guards." One guard slammed the end of the gun into his gut. Eric screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. Sydney started sniffling at this horrible sight. "Wait," Sark said, "someone else is here." The guards searched behind the stack of hay and found Sydney.

"Mr. Sark!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear old friend Sydney Bristow."

------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews people! I really appreciate them! I'll write more later.  
  
-Deena


	4. Sucked Back In

"Go get Mr. Wiess and meet me at the farm house next to the park," a British voice says.

"Yes sir." The guards get Wiess out of a cell and bring him to the arm house with Sark.  
  
"Hello Wiess. Or shall I call you Eric? I understand you know Sydney Bristow. Where is she?"

"How should I know!"

"All right. Two can play that game. Guards." One guard slams the end of the gun into his gut. Eric screams out in pain as he falls to the ground. Sydney starts sniffling at this horrible sight.

"Wait," Sark said, "someone else is here." The guards searched behind the stack of hay and found Sydney.

"Mr. Sark!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear old friend Sydney Bristow."

"Hello Sark. I guess you found your home in the farm," Sydney says as the guards grab her and pull her up.

"Clever," Sark replies with a smirk. Wiess starts thinking something.  
  
--What is Sydney doing here? --  
  
"You know. It was very smart of you to leave the CIA when you had the chance. But what's this I hear that you are holding a powerful secret?"

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"I see. Just cuff her hands and throw her with the other worthless CIA agent over there." They tie her hands behind her and throw her on the ground with Wiess. Then all the guards leave. Before Sark leaves he says something to Sydney.

"You know Sydney. It didn't have to end up this way." He then kicks her in the gut. Sydney screams out in pain.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch," Wiess says. Sark just smiles slyly and walks away. "Sydney. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just stumbled in before I heard Sark coming."

"Yeah well you did a very good job keeping quiet. I have a lock pick in my pocket. Oh shit. I forgot. They disarmed me."

"Don't' worry. I have a few pins in my hair. Can you reach them if I move down a bit?"

"I think so." Sydney slides down and turns over so her back is facing his. "Almost have them. Got it!"

"Good. Now you know drill."

"There got it." Wiess then goes to unlock Sydney's.

"Whew. Thanks," Sydney says.

"No. Thank you for actually being here." They both laugh. "Now lets get the hell out of here."

"Eric. You want me to call Vaughn?"  
  
"That would be a good idea."

"Vaughn! I found Wiess and we are both OK. Yeah. I guess Sark expected us to escape cause he just left us there. No I just stumbled into a farmhouse and then they came in. Yes. I'm fine! OK. I love you. Bye."

"Ooooooo! Sydney and Vaughn sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S..."

"Shut up! Are you in like second grade or something?" Wiess and Sydney then start walking to the CIA building.

"Why are you walking with me?"

"Vaughn told me to come along." Wiess and Sydney then walk into the building. Everyone says hi to Sydney as she walks by. Then she spots Marshall.  
  
"Hey Marshall!"

"Hey Sydney."

"How's your kid?"

"He's gettin to be big."

"That's what happens. Have you seen Vaughn?"

"Yeah he's in the meeting room. Hey Eric."

"Hi." Then Sydney and Wiess walk to the meeting room. When they walk in Vaughn greets them. Jack is also in the room.

"Wow Sydney. I don't even need to send you on a mission and you still get the job done," Vaughn says jokingly.

"Shut up. So what's up?"

"Well we have some news and we may need you to help us with this."

"Vaughn. I told you. I don't work for the CIA anymore!"

"Sydney," Jack says, "you're the only one that can rally pull this off. All of our other female agents are still in training and they're too much of beginners to pull it off." Sydney stands there and thinks for a minute.

"Come on Sydney," Vaughn says, "Just this once."

"Fine. What's the job?"

"Well we just got report, thanks to Wiess' spy work, that Sark's weapons plant isn't in the Middle East. It's in this very country," Jack says.

"Where?"

"Underground just 100 miles from here," Vaughn says.

"Oh my god."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Sydney goes back to the apartment with Vaughn. When they get in Sydney goes to lie on the bed. Vaughn stops her and turns her around. Then he kisses her.

"What was that for?"

"Just felt like it." Sydney laughs. "So what do you want to do tonight," Vaughn asks.

"Why don't we go out?"

"All right. Where," Vaughn asks

"How about that fancy new restaurant a few blocks down."

"Ok." Sydney then goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Vaughn stands there looking at her smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Olive Garden. How many will we be serving tonight?"

"Two please," Vaughn says. He then whispers something about a surprise for Sydney in the waiter's ear.

"Of coarse sir."

"What was that," Sydney asks.

"You'll find out soon enough," Vaughn says. Sydney and Vaughn are lead to a table in the back of the restaurant.

"While you order what can I get you to drink," the waiter asks.

"A bottle of red wine please. I mean if that's OK with you Sydney."

"Sure."

"All right. One bottle of red wine." All of a sudden a fairly small band comes next to their table and starts to play their wedding song.

"Happy anniversary honey."

"It's not till tomorrow though."

"I know but I couldn't wait. Would you like to dance, Syd?"

"Of coarse." Vaughn helps Syd out of her chair and they start to dance as the whole restaurant watches. Later on Sydney and Vaughn eat their food that they ordered. Vaughn looks over to the front door and he can't believe his eyes.

"Um, Syd. Tell me who that is a the front door."

"Oh my god, it's..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha! Wouldn't you like to know! Well I'll update later or tomorrow. You'll know soon enough! God I love these cliffhangers. Review please.  
  
-Deena


	5. Enemy Thought Dead

"Excuse me," a British accent says, "has anyone by the name of Vaughn checked in yet?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Syd. Tell me who that is a the front door." 

"Oh my god, it's..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes actually," a waiter says, "they're right over at the back of the restaurant." 

"What do you mean they're?"

"Mr. Vaughn and his wife are here for an early anniversary dinner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Lauren!" Lauren gives Vaughn a dirty look. She then looks at the women next to him. Lauren then thinks to herself.  
  
--So, Sydney's the accomplice. That dirty whore. I am gonna make them both pay. –  
  
"Can you please give this to Mr. Vaughn." 

"Of coarse madam." Lauren then walks out of the restaurant.

"Wait a minute," Sydney says, "didn't Lauren die like a year and a half ago?" 

"Unfortunately not completely."

"Mr. Vaughn," the waiter says, "a young lady asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you." Vaughn then unfolds the paper and reads it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Michael,  
  
You thought I was dead,

but I'm still here. If you

or Sydney try to kill me

again. I will make you both pay!  
  
-Your wife  
  
PS: You should both pay

for Sydney trying to kill

me last time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Oh my god," Vaughn says.

"What?"

"Read this." Sydney reads it with a sickening look on her face.

"Vaughn. I think we have a problem." All of a sudden a few people start shooting at Vaughn and Sydney.  
  
"Run Sydney," Vaughn yells as he pulls out his gun. He starts shooting at the bad guys. All of a sudden one of them grabs Sydney and uses her as a hostage. One of the guards holds a knife to her throat.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn," Sark says as he walks in, "I thought you would have made the better choice and not have gotten in our way."

"Let Sydney go!"

"Drop your weapon."

"Not until you let her go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Is that right Sydney? Is your pig for a husband right? Not talking? That's OK," Sark says as he holds her chin and looks at Vaughn, "It's more fun to make you talk."

"I'll say it for the last time Sark. Let Sydney go!"

"Mr. Vaughn. You apparently don't know how to cooperate," Lauren says as she walks into the restaurant. Suddenly one guard takes out an electric shock gun and sneaks up on Vaughn. He then uses it. Vaughn yells in pain. Lauren then goes over to Vaughn. "Look who's on the ground now." The guards then take Sydney and Vaughn away. Lauren and Sark kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Sydney wakes up and finds herself with her hands bound in front of her. She looks around and finds Vaughn in the same cell with her.

"Vaughn. Wake up."

"Sydney?"

"It's OK. It's me."  
  
"Well it's about time you woke up," Sark says as he goes by the cell door to unlock it. "Are you ready to talk Sydney?"

"What's there to say? You mean other than you're a pathetic jackass."

"Well from what happened earlier, I see you are still clever." The guards pick her up by the arms. "Why don't I see if you can give me what I want. We can have some fun while we are at it." The guards follow Sark out of the cell. Vaughn looks worried.

"If you hurt her...," Vaughn says to Sark.

"If I hurt her what? You can't possibly attack me now. Don't worry. Sydney will be begging me to kill her when I'm through. Then I'll go after you." Sark then walks out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
The guards uncuff her arms and sit her down in a chair. Then they cuff her hands behind her. "You know Sydney," Sark says, "like I've always said, it didn't have to end up this way." Lauren then walks into the room. "Have your fun Miss Reed." Sark walks out of the room with the guards.

"Wow Sydney. You actually accomplished the one thing you wanted, taking Vaughn away from me. But the next time you go to kill someone. Make sure they are completely dead before you leave their body out to dry."

"Your body is already dry. It's dried with Ugliness."

"Not your best joke Miss Bristow."

"That's Mrs. Vaughn if you know what's good for you."

"Ha. Mrs. Vaughn." Lauren then starts choking Sydney with a rope. "I was Mrs. Vaughn! I was Mrs. Vaughn till you stole him away from me! You hear? Ever sense you got back from Hong Kong, Vaughn hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you! You stole my husband, and you almost stole my life. But you will never steal my love for him!"

"You...never...loved...him," Sydney manages to get out. Lauren then stops choking her and grabs a gun. She then hits Sydney over the head and knocks her out.

"I'll see you later," Lauren says to the unconscious Sydney.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Mr. Bristow," Eric says, "we just got word that Vaughn and Sydney have been captured while they were eating at the Olive Garden a few blocks down. Mr. Bristow? Do you want me to send for backup?"  
  
"Wait. Back up a minute. Do we know who took them?"  
  
"We are pretty sure it was Sark."

"Pretty sure or sure?"

"Sure. O yeah. Also, we have confirmation that Lauren Reed is not dead."

"How can that be possible? Sydney shot her in the chest."

"Yes she did. But she managed to hold on."

"OK. Get back up and meet me at the library in 30 minutes."

"Um the library sir?"

"That's where Sark's prison is. Well it's underground."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
A half-hour later, Jack pulls up in a large surveillance van. A few years back they had rigged the cameras so they could see what was going on.

"OK. Agent Wiess," Jack says as he talks into his radio com.,"are we ready for her and I to go in?"

"Yes sir."

"OK. What do you say," Jack asks to a woman in the back.

"Let's go save our daughter," the woman says.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Ooooo! How spooky! Well I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But I am guessing that you all know who that women is. Enjoy and review!

-Deena


	6. Family Reunion

**I'm sorry for not updating the past couple of days. My computer got infected with a virus and tons of spy ware! I hope this long, well not long but the most action-filled, chapter makes up for it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh. This library has cameras all over," Jack says.

"Hey you," a guard yells. Jack grabs him and pulls him towards Irina as she goes to clothesline him.

"This way," Jack whispers. Irina then finds two flights of stairs that lead to a basement door.

"Jack. I think I found our way down." Jack goes over and they both go down and open the door. They look both ways and decide to split up.

"Turn on your radio," Jack says. "Notify me if you spot Vaughn or Sydney." Irina then walks to the right. As she goes around the corner she hears someone yelling in pain. She stealthily walks to the cell where the yelling is coming from. She peaks around to find...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jack is trying to sneak around the cameras when he finds a lone cell at the end of a hallway. He looks in it to find an unconscious woman in a chair with her hands cuffed. He looks again to find out that it is Sydney!

"Sydney! Sydney?" Sydney starts moaning. "Stay put! I just need to pick this lock." He pulls out his lock pick and begins to unlock the cell. He finally gets it and he opens the cell. "Oh my god Sydney. What have they done to you?" Sydney has her eyes half open. She starts saying different things and names.

"I'm Mrs. Vaughn...Lauren...You never loved him!"

"Sydney. Wake up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god," Irina says to herself. She sees Lauren whipping Vaughn. "I thought she was dead." Irina then moves and goes somewhere so she can contact Jack. All of a sudden she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Irina. I never thought I'd see you again." She turns around to find Sark.

"Hello Jillian."

"You know I don't like it when people call me that. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Out finding Sydney but I see you found her partner."

"But we did find Sydney. And you weren't out looking for Sydney."

"Fine. You caught me." Sark grabs Irina by the arm and throws her in a cell nearby.

"Two Bristows down and one to go," Sark says as he looks at Irina.

"Not in your wildest dreams."

"Hmm. We'll see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Your mom and I came here for you."

"I mean how did you find me?"

"Well a few years back cameras were set here by SD-6 but the CIA intercepted the signal."

"Oh. Right. I did that. Duh!"  
  
"We got to get you out of here. Irina! Can you hear me?"

"No. But I can," Sark says as he looks at the radio he found on Irina.

"How the hell did you get this Sark!"

"Well I happen to have Irina here. Well not here but in a cell where I can keep an eye on her."

"Dad. What is it?"

"They got your mother."

"Then let's get her back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Irina. I never expected you of all people to betray me like this. I mean you have always been so evil. Just remember one thing. Once evil always evil."

"You know Sark. You have a problem. You have met too many people like you."

"Ha. No. I have met too many people who don't deserve to live. I have met people who have it all. People like your lovely daughter Sydney, who I might add is being tortured as we speak. And we won't stop till she is dead!"

"No. I know Sydney. She's like me, stubborn. She's too stubborn to die."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"I swear to god if you hurt Sydney, I'll hurt you!"

"Oh really? How are you going to do it in this cell?"

"Your day will come Sark. And I hope I'm there to see it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh Sydney."

"Dad. I'll go this way you go that way."

"All right." Sydney goes left. Sydney walks down a ways and then spots Sark. He is talking to someone in a cell.

"Hmm...It must be mom." Sydney then sneaks up and puts a gun to the back of his neck.

"Miss me?"

"Sydney. I was..."

"Right. You was, but now you're going to unlock the cell door." Sark then puts his hands up.

"All right, OK." Sark then goes into his desk for the keys. Suddenly she hears Lauren's voice behind her.

"Drop the gun Sydney." Sydney turns around to find Lauren using Vaughn as a hostage with a gun to his head. Then Sark pulls out a gun and points it at her.

"Sydney. You aren't very smart when it comes to controlling people," Sark says.

"Sydney," Lauren says, "if you love him you will drop the gun." Sydney looks at Vaughn who is bloody all over. He looks at Sydney as if he were pleading for her to drop it. "Drop it!"

"Sydney," Irina says as she looks at her. She gives Sydney a head shake. Sydney then puts down the gun and puts her hands up. Lauren takes Vaughn back to his cell as Sark throws Sydney in with Irina. Sydney then hugs her mom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack whispers Sydney's name. "Sydney? Sydney!" Suddenly he hears Sark talking. He hears the names Irina and Sydney. He then realizes that he caught both of them. So he goes outside back to the van.

"Emergency," Jack says into the radio.

"What do you need Jack," Wiess asks.

"Back up! Sark caught Irina too!"

"We're on it!" Wiess then unloads his van and meats Jack out front.

"OK. We need to get those three out of there and then destroy the building," Jack says.

"All right. Let's do it," Wiess says. So Dixon, Wiess, and Jack all three go in. Jack leads them to the corner.

"They're down there."

"So. How are we gonna do this," Dixon asks.

"The old fashioned way," Jack says. Wiess walks down and Sark points his gun at him.

"So we meet again," Sark says. Wiess drops his gun and puts his hands up. All of a sudden a bullet goes into Sark's arm. Sark yells and drops to the ground. Dixon comes and points his gun at Sark.

"Where are the keys?"

"Over there." Jack grabs them and unlocks the cell.

"Jack," Irina says, "did you find Vaughn? I know where he is. Unfortunately Lauren has him."

"It's OK. Wiess, Dixon, and I are all here. Wiess went looking for him just now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mike," Wiess whispers.

"Oh my god!"

"Hello Eric," Lauren says, "come to get your share?"

"No but I came to get my friend." Eric then goes into the cell and knocks Lauren down. Lauren then gets away and runs. Eric decides to let her go.

"Vaughn. Buddy. Get up." Vaughn's face is all bloody. He has a black eye and his ribs are all busted. He back is also filled with dried up blood. "Come on. I'll help you." Wiess helps Vaughn up. He goes to where everyone else is.

"Vaughn," Sydney yells as her eyes tear up. "I'm sorry our anniversary ended up this way."

"It's...OK...Syd..." Sydney starts crying and she helps Wiess lay him down on the ground for a couple of minutes. As Sydney talks to him everyone begins to tear up.

"I love you so much. Stick it out for just a little longer. I don't know what I'd do without you." She then lies her head down on her hands and cries.

"Sweetie. We have to go," Irina says as she rubs her hand on her back. Eric then helps Vaughn up.

"Dixon, Eric. You guys go ahead."

"Are you sure," Wiess asks.

"Yeah. I'll help Vaughn." The Bristows and Vaughn all go to the van.

"OK put Vaughn in here and I'll be back in a second," Jack says to Irina and Sydney. Jack walks back into the building to set the bomb. Irina and Sydney both lie Vaughn down in the back of the van. Sydney holds her hand over Vaughn's open wound where apparently he had been stabbed by a knife.

"Lauren really got him," Irina says. "Make sure he doesn't lose anymore blood."

"Stop right where you are," Sark says as he holds his wounded arm to his body and holds a gun in the other hand. "Back away from the van." Irina moves but Sydney just sits there.

"Sydney. Move," Irina says.

"I said back away from the van!" Sydney still doesn't move. She continues to block more blood loss from Vaughn's battered body. All of a sudden Sark shoots her in the side. Sydney screams in pain. Irina's eyes widen.

"Sydney," Irina yells.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait!**  
  
**_-Deena_**


	7. Holding on to Life

**I am SOOOOO sorry about the delay! I didn't mean to wait this long. But unfortunately I was busy AND I got writer's block. I had awhile to think about what other curve balls to throw at you guys. I got a lot of good ideas. Especially when I reviewed the first and second seasons. I hope this will make up for it.  
  
Well here's more of your favorite story!**

----------------------------------------------

"Lauren really got him," Irina says. "Make sure he doesn't lose anymore blood."

----------------------------------------------

Jack walks silently down the pavement outside the building and finds a hidden place to set the bomb. He begins to set it when he hears the click of a gun behind him.

----------------------------------------------

"Stop right where you are," Sark says as he holds his wounded arm to his body and holds a gun in the other hand. "Back away from the van." Irina moves but Sydney just sits there.

"Sydney. Move," Irina says.

----------------------------------------------

Jack puts his hands up and turns around standing up from his crouching position.

"Lauren..."

"Hello Jack. Why the surprised look? You already knew I was alive."

----------------------------------------------

"I said back away from the van!" Sydney still doesn't move. She continues to block more blood loss from Vaughn's battered body. All of a sudden Sark shoots her in the side. Sydney screams in pain. Irina's eyes widen.

"Sydney," Irina yells.

----------------------------------------------

Jack and Lauren hear the noise. As Lauren turns her head Jack pulls out a gun and aims at her shoulder. Before he can shoot Lauren ducks. The bullet goes crashing into the building through a window. Jack then chases after Lauren. Lauren leads him to the van. Jack then stops. Sark sees Jack and points his gun at him. Lauren then points her gun at Irina. Jack sees Syndey's body pouring out blood.  
  
"Oh my god..." Jack says. Irina looks at Jack and then tears up. They then start making codes with blinking. Suddenly Irina and Jack pull out their guns at the same time. They all four start running and have a shoot off. Jack chases Sark while Irina chases Lauren. Jack runs after Sark until they get to the front of the building. They both then stop.  
  
"Jack. I never thought you could run that fast."

"When a man has shot your only daughter, anything is possible."

"Well she was going die sometime in her life."

"My daughter was fine until you drug her into his mess."

"Oh no Mr. Bristow. I didn't pull her into it."

"Well then if you didn't, then who the hell did," Jack asks sarcastically.

"I did," an old familiar voice says. "You know Jack. It's not too late to turn back now. Join me. Join me and we can enjoy victory together like the old days."

"You pulled Sydney into this? Oh but I would expect that from someone who had my daughter recruited to SD-6 without my approval."

"Of coarse I did. What happened Jack? We were old friends."

"Arvin, we were never friends."

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Irina is chasing Lauren. Irina then points her gun and shoots at Lauren's leg. Lauren then falls to the ground. Irina walks over to Lauren with both hands on the gun.

"I thought we were on the same side," Lauren yells.

"Yes. We were. But I have come to realize that nothing comes before Sydney."

"You..." Before Lauren can finish the sentence, Irina shoots her in the chest four times. She then runs to the front of the building.

--------------------------------------------------

Irina walks behind Sark and Arvin with her gun in her hand.

"You know Jack," Sark says, "if you join us, we promise not to hurt Irina and Syndey. Of coarse if you allow us to keep them in a cell for protection that is."  
  
"Are you kidding me," Irina says. "I was locked in a cell at the CIA for a long time and trust me, it ain't fun." Sark turns around and smirks at Irina. Sloane then turns around as well.

"Well that's precisely the point," Sark adds. Jack then pulls out his gun and points it at Sloane.

"Get down to the ground," Irina says. Sark and Sloane do as they say. Jack and Irina then handcuff them to a gate nearby. Before leaving they give each other a look and then knock out Sark and Sloane. Jack and Irina then walk to the side where the van is parked. Jack stops just before they get there.

"What about Lauren?"

"I took care of Lauren." They then walk to the van. When they get there Jack gets up in the front seat while Irina goes to the back where an almost lifeless Sydney and Vaughn lay.  
  
"Oh my god Sydney, Vaughn," Irina says to herself as the van starts to move, "What have they done to you guys?" Blood continues to flood out of Sydney's wound. Vaughn's wound starts to decrease in blood loss. First Irina grabs a first aid kit. She then grabs some disinfecting medicine and puts it on her open wound. Then Irina grabs a big ace bandage from the first aid kit. She lifts Sydney's bloody shirt half way up. She lies Syd's back on part of it and then wraps the bandage around over and over real tight. After she finishes she looks at Vaughn's wound. But she realizes that Vaughn isn't breathing!

"Son-of-a-bitch!" She begins to pound on his chest and do mouth to mouth. "I'm not gonna let you die!" Sydney opens her eyes enough to see that Vaughn is dead for the moment. She begins to say bits and pieces of words.

"No! Vaughn...no!"

"Breath! Come on Vaughn! Stay with me," Irina yells. Irina then looks like has given up. She starts to think to herself.  
  
-I failed my own daughter! And most of all, I wasn't here soon enough to save her husband, my son-in-law. God. In some way, please help me. I want Sydney to be happy. Forget all I have done. I just want my daughter to have it better. –  
  
Vaughn then starts coughing. Irina's face sighs in relief.

"Relax Michael. It's OK."

"Syd..." Vaughn only manages to get out bits and pieces.

"Sydney's OK. You just lie back and rest while I take care of your wound." Vaughn then goes unconscious again.  
  
Suddenly cars start chasing after the van. There are two of them. Lauren and Sark are driving them!

"Damn," Jack yells. "You guys hold on back there! We're being chased by Sark and Lauren!" The van circles a corner and goes on two wheels. Sark's car follows while Lauren's goes another route. The van picks up speed rapidly as it tries to escape Sark's car. Another van that looks exactly the same pulls up next to the original. That van turns left and Sark's car follows it instead.

"We're clear," Jack yells. He then continues heading toward the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------

"Michael Vaughn," a nurse says as she walks into the waiting room. Jack helps Vaughn up. Vaughn is hardly conscious. The nurse helps him into a room and Jack sits down. Anothe4r nurse walks in.

"Sydney Bristow." Jack carries Sydney to the back. "What's wrong with this patient," the doctor asks.

"Well she's been shot in the side and she has been beaten, but I'm not sure where.

"Thank you. Now we'll need you to fill out two sets of forums for these patients." Jack takes the forms and sits back down in the waiting room. Dixon then walks in.

"Is Sydney OK?" Jack gets up and Irina follows.

"Well Sark shot her in the side and she's apparently been beaten by Lauren," Jack says.

"What about Vaughn?"

"Well," Irina says, "on the way over we lost him for a few minutes. But he has been stabbed in the side, and beaten."

"Oh my god..." Dixon says. Irina begins to tear up so she sits down.

"Jack," Dixon says, "what the hell are you doing with Irina Derevko?"

"Come on Dixon. Give it a rest. She saved Vaughn and Sydney's lives."

"You know how I feel about hiding stuff from the CIA."

"But she saved your partners life and if it weren't for her, the CIA wouldn't have most of its information."

"I don't know about this. Fine..."

"Thank you Dixon." A nurse then walks out into the waiting room and talks to Irina and Jack.

"You guys may want to go home and come back tomorrow."

"Is there anything we should know right now," Irina asks.

"Well Vaughn is in worse condition than Sydney. As of now we know nothing about what is wrong but we should know by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Jack says.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Jack. You need to relax," Irina says as she walks around Jack's house.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Sydney has been through this type of danger before."

"Yeah. But this is more serious. I mean what if she dies?"

"Jack," Irina says as she walks over to the bed and lies down next to him. "Sydney is like me. Stubborn. She's too stubborn to let go of life. She will live. Trust me Jack."

"Well I hope your right..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"We're here check up on Sydney A. Bristow and Michael C. Vaughn. The checked in last night."

"One minute please. A doctor will be out with you shortly."

"Mr. Bristow. Ms. Derevko. I'm Doctor Wallice. Well Vaughn has three broken ribs and he is breathing through a tube right now. At any point in time last night was Vaughn in very bad condition?"

"Well we did lose him for a few minutes last night," Irina says.

"OK. And Vaughn also has major blood loss. We're surprised that he's even made it twelve hours. He has a lot of cuts and bruises, which also includes a black eye. We also had to give him a lot of stitches in his side where you said he got stabbed at. And Sydney received stitches in her side for the bullet after we removed it. She also suffers from blood loss and bumps, cuts, and bruises. We need to keep both here for at least another day. If it is any longer Vaughn will probably be here longer than Sydney will."

"Thank you."

"You can visit Sydney but Vaughn will not be accepting visitors for at least another day."

"OK. Irina and Jack walk into Sydney's room. Irina gets to the bed first. She moves strands of hair out of Sydney's eyes.

"Sydney," Irina whispers, "it's me." Sydney barely opens her eyes as she speaks.

"Mom..." Right as Irina hears those words she starts thinking of when she shot Sydney in Taipei.  
  
-I have waited almost thirty years for this. Mom...Irina then shoots Sydney in the shoulder. –  
  
Irina shakes off the thought.

"Are you OK," Jack asks.

"Yeah." Irina then immediately changes the subject.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Bad. My side hurts."

"Jack. I need to talk to Sydney alone for a minute."

"All right. I'll wait outside the door."  
  
"Sydney. So you know about that secret?"

"Mom. Why do you think I know it?"

"I don't but I think I know why you know it."

"Mom. What's going on?"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Well there ya have it! I sure hope it was worth it! I am so sorry for waiting so long!  
  
-Deena**


	8. The Truth

**I guess this is turning into an everytime thing. Expect updates like this for atleast the next 3 chapters or so. I'm sorry, I know how it feels to wait on a story update. I'm really trying. I just got my computer restored so I lost the chapter 8 I was writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Bad. My side hurts."  
  
"Jack. I need to talk to Sydney alone for a minute."  
  
"All right. I'll wait outside the door." Jack then walks out and sees Dixon.  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Hi Marcus."  
  
"How's Syd doing?"  
  
"She's OK. But wait a few minutes before you go in. Irina is talking to her."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------

"Sydney. So you know about that secret?"  
  
"Mom. Why do you think I know it?"  
  
"I don't but I think I know why you know it."  
  
"Mom. What's going on?"  
  
"Sydney. This isn't easy to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you were missing those two years. Well. The enemy encoded a secret of some type into your brain so that when they captured you later they could..." Irina stops.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"They did it so they could use it for when they needed it. The secret is like a code. You need it to access something."  
  
"To access what?"  
  
"Access a device that they could use to rule the country, or worse. The world. They could controle everyone and everything. And they chose to use you. So that they could frame you if anyone found out."  
  
"Mom. How do you know this?"  
  
"Well. I was there when they did it."  
  
"Why didn't you stop them? Why didn't you save me?"  
  
"Syndey. If I would have done that, we wouldn't be here right now. Sydney. They would have killed both of us."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Sydney. I love you." Irina then walks out of the room and disappears down the hall. Jack then walks in with Dixon. They find Sydney crying.  
  
"Syd. What happened?" Dixon moves Sydney's hair out of her face."  
  
"How could mom do that? How could she just let them do that?"  
  
"Sydney," Jack asks, "who's they?"  
  
"She just let them program a secret into me!"  
  
"Oh my god..." Dixon says as he stares at Jack.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------

"Dixon. Are you suggesting that I allow you to put my daughter into custody," Jack asks as he and Dixon walk down the hall at CIA headquarters.  
  
"Jack. If there were any other choice, I would take it. But not everyone feels the way I do!"  
  
"How can you do this. You know Sydney wouldn't hurt anyone here!"  
  
"Jack. I know that. But people here are working to keep this country safe! We can't afford to risk millions of people's lives over a father's protection!"  
  
"Agent Bristow," Kendell says as he walks over to Jack, "might I remind you that we work for National Security?"  
  
"I know. But give the girl a break! Look at everything she did for the CIA before she left!"  
  
"Yeah," Kendell adds, "and look what she is doing for Sloane! She's helping him hold a secret!"  
  
"How do you know that it was Sloane," Jack asks feriously.  
  
"We had Marshall trace all phone calls that were made in the past week. One included two calls to the Vaughn's home. We believe that Michael may be in on this conspiracy too. I'm looking to taking him in too when he is well enough. I'm sorry Jack. I wish there was more I could do." Jack just walks away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn?"  
  
"Come in," Sydney says to the nurse.  
  
"You have some visitors."  
  
"Bring them in." All of a sudden three FBI agents walk in.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn. I believe we have a problem."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We need you to come with us."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The three agents and Syndey, who is in a wheel chair, go down a hallway to the very last cell in one of the FBI headquarters. The lock Syndey in there.  
  
"Why the hell are you doing this," Sydney asks.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn for your protection and ours, we are keeping you in here until we can find the secret."  
  
"But I don't know it!" The three agents walk down the hall as she says this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Have you seen Kendell," Jack asks Marshall as he walks through the building.  
  
"No. But did you see the cool documentary on the history of baseball yeaterday? No? It was actually pretty cool. I didn't know that...much about base...ball until...yeah..." Jack just stares at him and then walks ahead. He finally spots Kendell.  
  
"Why the hell does the FBI have custody of Sydney? She's in a wheel chair for christs sake!"  
  
"How the hell do I know if she's working for the enemy? We can't take any risks Jack!"  
  
"You know Sydney as well as I do! You know she would never hurt anyone."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack," Kendell says uncaringly. Jack just stands there.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack goes to the office where Sydney is being held. He only knows where it is because of the last time he came to get her out of custody.  
  
"Can I help you," the lady asks at the front desk.  
  
"Yes. I am Agent Bristow of the CIA. I am here to see Sydney Bristow."  
  
"Follow me." The lady leads him down a hall similar to the hall at the CIA office. There are cells on one side. Three in a row. When they get down to the last one they stop. Jack looks in through the glass and sees Sydney. The lady walks away.  
  
"Dad! What's going on? How did they know that I knew the secret?"  
  
"Sydney. When you said that your mom let them put a secret into you, Dixon reported back to Kendell. They also traced all calls made to your house. They believe that Michael is in on it too. He is being taken to another FBI building in the area."

------------------------------------------------------------

"You know. If you just tell me, you wouldn't need a dentist."

"Or you could let me go and save us both the trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I tried to stop him. You two were actually soppost to be held at the CIA but Kendell got to you first. And I'm doing everything I can to get you and Vaughn out."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll ask you one more time. What do you know about the secret," a familer voice says. Irina just sits there. "Alright. Let's have some fun then." The figure goes closer to the light. It's...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Dun, dun, dun...Ooooo! What will happen next? Again sorry for the late update. I got a very bad case of writers block. This took me three days to write! Lol. I hope it isn't too short. Ideas are deffinatly appreciated!   
  
Enjoy  
  
-Deena**


	9. The Tooth Doctor

**Well it's not as much of a delay as it was last time. This chapter should have a lot of Irina's where abouts. And more of Vaughn will be in this one too. Warning: This chapter has a little more language than the rest.**

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I tried to stop him. You two were actually soppost to be held at the CIA but Kendell got to you first. And I'm doing everything I can to get you and Vaughn out."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll ask you one more time. What do you know about the secret," a familer voice says. Irina just sits there. "Alright. Let's have some fun then." The figure goes closer to the light. It's...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's pager then rings. "Syd. I have to go."

"OK." Jack then leaves as Sydney sits there.

------------------------------------------------------------

It's Dr. Lee! He signals his guards to come in. They come in with two trays that are filled with teeth removals and medicine.

"What is the secret?"

"All right. Get out a piece of paper and pencil. Spell this...f f o k c u f. Now reverse it." After he's done Irina makes a few laughs. It says Fuck Off. He begins to get very angry. He holds her head back and holds her mouth open. He then begins to go to work on one of the teeth in the back. Irina screams.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I want you to get the device ready. We take action at dawn." It's one in the morning and a dark figure is using a cell phone in a dark house.

"What are we preparing to do Mr. Sloane."

"Mr. Sark. We have been working together for a little more than three years. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I would say."

"Well sense you failed to retrieve the secret, I am asking you to never step foot on my property again. You have failed me many times before, and I can not afford for you to do it again. Especially on a subject as great as this one."

"But sir, we are both on the same side. We are both enemies of the CIA."

"Yes we are, but you don't know how to bring it down."

"As you wish sir. But I sure wish you would reconsider" Sark walks away never to see Sloane again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day Vaughn wakes up in his hospital room. A nurse comes in.

"How are we feeling today Mr. Vaughn?"

"Tired. Where's Sydney?"

"Oh. Well three guys in suits took her out of the hospital." Vaughn sits there in disbelief

"Did they say why."

"Well no. But they gave me a phone number so I could give them her results."

"Can I see that?"

"Sure. You dial nine to get out."

"Thanks." Vaughn then picks up the phone and dials nine and the number.

"Yes. I need to speak with Miss Bris...I mean Mrs. Vaughn please." The guy who answers signals for his people to record the call.

"Uh...hello?"

"Sydney!"

"Michael!"

"Syd. What's going on?"

"The FBI put me into custody!"

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"It's about the secret. I mean I thought at the least I would be put into the CIA's custody."

"Forget about you being in their custody, how the hell did they find out?"

"I sort of blabbed. I was frustrated, but the point is that I know that I have a secret, but I don't know what it is!"

"I know Syd, I know. Wait...when did you tell?"

"Oh my god. I think it was when Dixon and my dad were visiting. Dixon must have told. Shit! How could he do that?"

"I don't know but listen. If they're after you than they're after me."  
  
"Why would they be after you? I'm the one with the secret, you're just married to me."

"Well they may think I know."

"Well my time is up. I love you...take care."

"You too, bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The FBI agents then discuss bringing Vaughn into custody.

"Come on. You heard the girl on the phone. The guy is just married to her," one of the agents says.

"You don't make the decisions around here. I do," Kendall says. "I want Vaughn in our custody by tomorrow! No later!"

----------------------------------------------------------

The scene shows Irina sleeping in a dark room handcuffed to a chair. Blood is dripping from her mouth. She then wakes up. No one else is in there. She tries to move the chair so that she can escape. At first it's hard because she's so weak from the pain. But she then thinks about a memory of Sydney one-week before she left.  
  
-"Hey Sydney-duck. What's wrong?"

"My best friend went bye bye."

"Aww. I'm sorry."

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Promise me you'll never go away."

"I promise."-  
  
Irina then feels a wind of strength come over her. She gets up and uses something on the wall to help her escape. She pulls and pulls until the chain breaks free. She grabs a gun found on the wall and she begins to walk towards the door. When she goes out the door two guards go after her she shoots them and continues to walk until she reaches an exit. She fades away in the sunlight.

---------------------------------------------

"Mr. Vaughn," one of the three FBI agents says. Vaughn looks up and begins to speak.

"Yes?"

"We need you to come with us."

"Why?"

"We believe you know something."

"I don't know a damn thing." One agent takes out a needle and shoves it into his neck. Vaughn then faints.

"OK. Let's get him into the wheelchair and take him to headquarters." The agents get him into the wheel chair and wheel him away.

--------------------------------------------- The three agents wheel him into the same cell Sydney is in.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do to him?"

"Calm down. He is just out from the syrum." The agents then walk out and Syndey wheels over to Vaughn.

"Michael, honey? Wake up. It's me." Vaughn then starts to open his eyes.

"Syd?"

"Michael. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What am I doing here?"

"They put you into custody too."

"What the hell? I am not gonna stay here!"

"Calm down." Sydney leans in and begins to kiss him. He then eventually gives in.

-----------------------------------------------

A van pulls into the CIA parking lot. They pull up next to the air conditioning vent. It looks like they are working on it. A bunch of men climb into it and go towards the inside of the building. An agent walks out and points his gun at the van but he gets shot. The man who shot him steps out and takes off his phoney hat.

"Let's get ready to rock and roll!"

-------------------------------------

**So what did ya think? I had to put more of Vaughn in this chapter. I have been leaving him out (. Remember IDEAS ARE WELCOMED! And please if you guys could, TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY. ( I'd really appreciate it. Well that's the latest from me.  
  
-Deena  
  
Suggested story of the day to read: Connected. Read this story. It rockz!**


	10. Dajavou

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO VERY sorry for no updates. High School is a pain, especially for your first year. Science is killing me. I am trying! I really hope this chapter was worth it. If I can do anything to fix it, please tell me. I have had hardly anytime to check my e-mail. I hope you like it...**

* * *

A van pulls into the CIA parking lot. They pull up next to the air conditioning vent. It looks like they are working on it. A bunch of men climb into it and go towards the inside of the building. An agent walks out and points his gun at the van but he gets shot. The man who shot him steps out and takes off his phoney hat.

"Let's get ready to rock and roll!"

* * *

Vaughn and Sydney kiss passionatly, each making moans as they kiss. And every now and then one says something to the other.

"I love you..." Vaughn says, "...so much."

"I...love you...too."

They begin to speed up while Vaughn goes to remove Sydney's shirt until someone from behind them clears their voice.

-Vaughn and I must have been kissing for a long time. Did he just try to take off my shirt in front of those cameras?-

"Excuse me, Mrs. and Mr. Vaughn," an agent dressed in all black says, "someone is hear to see you." A tall serious figure walks in front of the cell.

"Dad? What's up?" Sydney turns her wheel chair around away from Vaughn to face her father.

"I'm not really sure. But it looks familier. Only the CIA hasn't seen it before."

"Dad? What happened?"

"Apparently McKenas Cole is up to his old tricks again. I could have stopped him but I hesitated."

"No..." Vaughn says.

"M...maybe...maybe you're just jumping to conclusions," Sydney says.

"No Syd. I know what I saw. As I was going to my car I heard a van pull up..."

* * *

A van pulls into the CIA parking lot. They pull up next to the air conditioning vent. It looks like they are working on it. A bunch of men climb into it and go towards the inside of the building. An agent walks out and points his gun at the van but he gets shot. Jack is about ready to open his door when he hears it. His jumps and ducks. He sneaks behind a near-by car. He pulls out his gun and holds it close.

"Let's get ready to rock and roll!"

-Damn, what the hell is he doing here? I thought he was gone.- Jack then accidently drops his gun. McKenas heres.

"Shh! Look behind that car." Before they can look Jack recovers his gun and goes to get in. "Get him," McKenas yells. His men begin to shoot guns at the tires but Jack speeds up and manages to escape just in time. "Damn it!"

* * *

"...and I am certain that McKenas is searching for that secret. But I don't understand why he would be after it. He has no reason to be around now that SD-6 is gone. It makes me think what he wants with you."

"Dad. We didn't _exactly_ get along too well when he first worked with me at SD-6."

"I see. But the reason is too small. McKenas isn't the type to start up confrontation over something of so little meaning. There has to be a bigger reason."

"So are you going to go back there," Sydney asks.

"Yes, well when I have a plan. Anyway I have to go."

"Dad, you can't go back there!"

"While I appreciate your opinion, I am going to bring down McKenas Cole, just like you did for me once." Jack then walks down the hall. Syd stares into a distance tearing up.

"Syd. Your dad is going to be OK. He's doing the right thing."

"I know. But if he gets hurt...or if he..."

"Syd don't even think like that." Vaughn turns her wheel chair around and puts his right hand on the left side of her face. "Look at me Syd. Your dad is strong. He's going to make it through this." Syd. Just gives him a half smile. "Now..." Vaughn says, "Where were we?"

* * *

"Everybody stay where you are!" Everyone in the CIA office gets down as a gun is fired and McKenas begins to speak. "Now whoever can tell me where Sydney Bristow is will have saved everyone in this office, but as long as it's kept quiet in here, I will be torturing all of you one by one. It's your choice." It is completely silent in the office. "No answers? Okay then. Who's turn is it?" McKenas looks over at Dixon, then Marshall. "Hmm, you look like you'd be easy to get an answer out of," McKenas says as he looks over at Marshall. "Grab him and take him into the basement. And tie them all up. I don't want to here anything from any of them unless it's about the where-abouts of Agent Bristow-Vaughn."

* * *

Jack pulls into the parking lot again. He draws his gun and goes to the opened vent in stealth mode. He climbs in and crawls towards the security room. Once he gets there he hooks up the tv to see what's going on. He finally finds a screen where he sees the main office under attack. He searches on the screen for Cole but he's no where in sight. He begins to search more cameras. He finally finds Cole. But he finds him along with Marshall. Marshall is strapped to a chair down in one of the security rooms near by.

* * *

"Now I'm gonna ask you again, where is Sydney Bristow?"

"I swear to you, I don't know."

"I understand you're a friend of Sydney's. Yeah. When I worked at SD-6 I remember I tried to ask her out, but she rejected me. She told me that if I ever talked to her again, she'd break my knee caps. Well I'm still walking. You know, I've always wondered what it would be like not to walk. Have you? If you have, maybe you'd like to find out. I'm sure your wife would be very caring."

"I swear, if you touch her, I'll..."

"What? You can't do anything to me! You're just a geek with a computer! You probably are the worst father known to man. What's your son's name? Oh yes, Mitchell. I'm sure he would be proud of you if you saved me from killing you. You do want him to grow up with a father, don't you?"

"You keep my son out of this! You hear me you son-of-a-bitch! And I don't mean to say your mother is a bitch, but if she were you would truly be!"

"Okay then, let the interrogating begin"...McKenas takes out the "needles of fire" that he once used on Sloane. "You know, these needles are hotter than any hot sauce known to man. I used these on Sloane. You remember, at SD-6 when I interrogated him." Marshall's eyes get wide as one of the needles comes closer to his upper arm. He begins to yell as it peirces through his skin.

* * *

"Oh my god," Jack says to himself. He begins to plan to go in to the room. He gets to the door and kicks it open with two guns in his hands.

"Back away from him."

"Well if it isn't Jack Bristow. I've missed you."

"Really? Cause I haven't missed you."

"Why did you have to ruin my fun. This nice man and I were just getting to know each other. Did you know that I learned that he has a wife and a son?"

"Wow you're smart for a jackass."

"Ooo, why so mean?"

"Listen, you can walk out of here alive and in cuffs, or you can be wheeled in a casket."

"I only have two choices? I choose to kill you Jack."

"Wrong answer!" Jack shoots Cole three times in the chest. McKenas falls to the ground. The two guards in there go to attack but Jack shoots each one. He then goes over to Marshall. He now has two needles in him. Jack removes them. Marshall is very weak.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just weak...and burning up." Jack finally gets Marshall out.

"Just stay here. Take this gun incase you need it." Jack runs out and goes to the main office.

"But I've never...used...one..." Marshall mumbles to himself.

* * *

"Shh! Be quiet," a womens voice says. They sneak into the CIA building.

"Now let's go help your father," Vaughn says.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**-Deena**


	11. The Code

**Hey...I had chapter 10 up for awhile and was wondering why it wouldn't show up that I updated and I realized that it did that because I just replaced chap 10 instead of adding a new one. So now you have 2 new chapies instead of 1! Enjoy and review! :) I am also doing this "previously on alias" thing they do on tv for kicks and giggles.**

_Previously on alias..._

_"Let's get ready to rock and roll!" __"Shh! Look behind that car." "Damn it!" _

_"Syd. Your dad is going to be OK. He's doing the right thing."_

_"I know. But if he gets hurt...or if he..."_

_"Syd don't even think like that." "Look at me Syd. Your dad is strong. He's going to make it through this." "Now..." "Where were we?"_

_"Now I'm gonna ask you again, where is Sydney Bristow?" "I swear to you, I don't know."_

_"Listen, you can walk out of here alive and in cuffs, or you can be wheeled in a casket." "I only have two choices? I choose to kill you Jack." "Wrong answer!"_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

"Shh! Be quiet," a womens voice says. They sneak into the CIA building.

"Now let's go help your father," Vaughn says. Sydeny and Vaughn just snuck out of the FBI building. Vaughn could walk and Sydney could to. Vaughn was limping a bit. They get into the main office and pull there guns.

"Everybody freeze," Vaughn says. Before they can do anything, the four men start a shoot-out. Syd and Vaughn kill the four men. They free everyone else. Vaughn decides to go for Jack. He runs into Jack on the way.

"Jack. What happened to Marshall?" 

"Yeah well I should be asking you that considering you're not in the same place you were earlier."

"We thought you'd need a hand." The CIA office was destroyed.

"Well I see."

------------------------------------------------

BANG! A sound comes from a gun. The holder of the gun puts it back in his pocket.

"Now Sydney will never find out your so called "dark secret," a british accent says. Sloane lies with a bullet to his back while the young, blonde, british man grabs Sloane's laptop and walks off.

"Sark? Is the mission complete," a womens voice says over the phone.

"Yes. Sloane is dead."

"And do you have the information? All of it?"

"Yes."

You have clearance to look at it, but if she finds out I will kill you."

"She won't find out." Sark hangs up his phone.

"Hmm. Let's see what kind of secret Sloane and Sydney were hiding."Sark begins to search the laptop. He finds an odd file name for Sloane to have named it. That's how he knew it had to be it. It was called "Emily's files".

"Ah ha," Sark says in his british accent, "there you are!" He double clicks on the file and a word document with two sentences shows up. He stairs at it for awhile. He then realises it's a word scramble code. He begins to run it through his device. After it's done he reads it. It's a DNA code of some type. A name at the top of the page read the name of which this DNA belongs too. It only reads one name.

"Jesus"

"Oh my god. Sydney does know how to keep a secret. If I had this code a long time ago, I could've ruled the world.

------------------------------------------------

Marshall was in the CIA's hospital. Sydney walked in.

"Hey Marshall. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Not that I am. And I don't mean it the behavorial way, but I mean it like good as in how I'm doing in here..."

"I know what you mean." Sydney holds his hand and smiles at him.

------------------------------------------------

Down stairs at the CIA office McKenas is pronounced dead. The medics put him in a body bag and wheel him away and Jack stairs off into the distance.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Weiss," Vaughn says.

"Hey. You do know if Kendell finds out about this you and Sydney are toast. And I won't be here to cover for you next time either."

"Eric. It's alright. I took care of it. He offered to just drop Syd's and my clearance at the CIA until this matter is resolved."

"So Syd's back to work perminatly?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Good news for me."

"Why is that good for you?"

"Because you've been sad every second you're not with her and it's driving me nuts." Vaughn just laughs and walks away.

------------------------------------------------

Sark picks up his secure line phone and calls the women.

"Hello?"

"I've got the intel on the Bristow case."

"Good work."

------------------------------------------------

**There ya go! I know this was a short chapter but hey, you got two! Enjoy!**

**-Deena**__


End file.
